Rambi the Rhinoceros
Rambi the Rhinoceros (or simply Rambi) is gray rhinoceros and an inhabitant of Donkey Kong Island. Rambi is also an Animal Buddy ally of the Kong Family. In all his appearances Rambi's main method of attack is using his horn. Oddly enough, he can even jump on enemies that Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong wouldn't be able to jump on (such as Zingers and Spinies). That trait is shared with Winky and Rattly. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country Rambi makes his debut appearance in the game ''Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo, as the first Animal Buddy found by the Kongs. In this game, Rambi could aid Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong by defeating foes with his horn. Rambi returns in the Game Boy game Donkey Kong Land, playing the same role he does in Donkey Kong Country. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest In ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest for Super Nintendo and Donkey Kong Land 2 for the Game Boy, Rambi aids Diddy and Dixie Kong in their adventure to save Donkey Kong from Kaptain K. Rool and is given the ability to perform a Supercharge attack, which can be used to smash through doors and walls to uncover hidden bonuses. Despite appearing in all of the previous installments, Rambi curiously did not appear in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Instead, he was apparently replaced by a different pachyderm named Ellie the Elephant. Similar to how Rambi uses his horn, Ellie used her trunk and could suck up water and pull barrels toward her with it. However, Ellie lacked the ability to jump on Sneeks, because of the stereotype about elephants being afraid of mice and similar rodents. ''Donkey Kong 64 In the Nintendo 64 game ''Donkey Kong 64, Rambi appears solely in the areas Jungle Japes and Hideout Helm, and can only played as if Donkey Kong jumps into an Animal Crate with Rambi's face on it. Rambi is also usable in a minigame in Donkey Kong 64, unlocked after taking pictures of a certain number of Banana Fairies. ''Donkey Kong Racing Rambi was going to be a ridable Animal Buddy in the now canceled game ''Donkey Kong Racing for the Nintendo GameCube. Early screenshots of this game also showed that other Rambis, some gigantic in size and some extremely small were going to be ridable. Rambi makes cameo appearance in the Nintendo DS game Mario Kart DS, where a kart called the Rambi Rider appears as one of Donkey Kong's main karts. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast In ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast for the Wii, Rambi can be found in the Dynamite Run track. In this game, the Kongs and Kremlings can ride him after releasing him from an Animal Crate. Rambi's most recent appearance has been in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, in which a trophy and sticker of him can be obtained. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns So far, Rambi is the only Animal Buddy confirmed to be appearing in ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. He uses his abilities from Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest: he can destroy blocks in his way, and he can jump through rings of fire to get bananas. Club Nintendo In the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", Donkey Kong is briefly seen riding Rambi to an airport. Appearances in Donkey Kong Levels *'Donkey Kong Country' **Jungle Hijinx **Oil Drum Alley **Manic Mincers *'Donkey Kong Land' **Jungle Jaunt **Tricky Temple **Pot Hole Panic **Mountain Mayhem *'Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong Quest' **Pirate Panic **Red-Hot Ride **Barrel Bayou **Rambi Rumble **Castle Crush **Animal Antics *'Donkey Kong Land 2' **Gangplank Galley **Red-Hot Ride **Barrel Bayou **Rambi Rumble **Animal Antics Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sticker Information Game Appearances Gallery File:Rambi.jpg| Donkey Kong Country File:Rambi DK Barrel Blast.jpg| Donkey Kong Barrel Blast File:Rambi DKCR.png| Donkey Kong Country Returns File:Item Box Rambi-R.gif|Rambi's box in Donkey Kong Country 2, pointing left. File:AnimalBox65.gif|Rambi's box in Donkey Kong Country 2, pointing right. Category:Animal Buddies Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest